1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-contained air conditioner, and more particularly to a moisture disposing device for use in a self-contained air conditioner, the device having a propeller fan equipped with a slinger ring toward the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air conditioner unavoidably produces moisture, and it is a vexing problem how to dispose of this moisture. A typical moisture disposing device is known in the art, which will be described by reference to FIG. 6. This known device includes an air guider 20 having a circular orifice 21 whose diameter is larger than the outside diameter of a propeller fan 22 but smaller than the outside diameter of a slinger ring 23. The propeller fan 22 is coaxial with the orifice 20. A flange 24, having the same diameter as that of the orifice 21, is provided downstream around it. In this specification "downstream" and "upstream" means the flowing direction of air after and before the propeller fan, respectively. The flange 24 allows a shield 25 to be welded thereto. The shield 25 is to prevent splashed water from dispersing, and has a bent portion 26 projecting toward the center of the orifice 21, the bent portion 26 being designed to prevent water from flowing into the body of the air conditioner.
This known moisture disposing device disadvantageously requires complicated procedures for assembly and disassembly. This derives from the following factors; that is, (1) the orifice 21 is circular, (2) the diameter of the orifice is smaller than that of the slinger ring 23, (3) the slinger ring 23 is located between a heat exchanger 28 upstream and the air guider 20. These factors require that when the propeller fan 22 is removed for replacement, repair or cleaning, the heat exchanger must be first dismounted. In addition, each component is fixed to a base plate 29, and all of them are accommodated in a casing 30. Thus, when the moisture disposing device is disassembled or assembled, many steps must be taken, and the components are numerous, thereby increasing the production cost. In addition, because of the axial alignment of the propeller fan 22 and the orifice 21, the propeller fan 22 must be inserted into the orifice 21, only in a horizontal direction from the side of the heat exchanger 28. To achieve this insertion, the air guider 20 must be provided such that a rear flange 34 of the base plate 29 is as high as not to hinder the propeller fan 22 from being inserted. This requires a relatively long air conditioner so as to have a sufficient space for allowing smooth insertion. The shield 25, designed to prevent moisture from scattering around, increases resistance to the air flowing from the intake to the outlet, thereby decreasing the rate of air and making noises.
Since a pressure in the downstream section between the air guider 20 and the heat exchanger 28 is higher than the one in the upstream section, moisture tends to be burst through a lower part of the orifice 21, and is scooped up by the propeller fan 22. Thus, the bent portion 26 becomes ineffective in preventing moisture from splashing.